


Feelings Buried Deep Inside

by curiousscientistkae



Series: Glimmadora Week 3 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Glimmadora week, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Glimmadora Week 3 Day 1: Fav Canon Scene.Glimmer is become queen and Adora feels something more the pride inside of her
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036428
Kudos: 12





	Feelings Buried Deep Inside

**Author's Note:**

> yeah for another glimmadora week. and I have them all done! Tho they will be out later in the day my time due to work but either way enjoy!

“Glimmer, it’s time,” Castaspella says. The sorceress gestures towards the golden throne shimmering in the room’s light. Glimmer looks at Adora and Bow, seeking a desperately needed nudge. When both give a nod, she slowly makes her way towards her throne. 

Adora cannot pull her eyes away from her best friend. Every inch forward Glimmer makes, the more the blonde’s heart swells inside of her. It has only been a year since their first meeting in the Whispering Woods and in that time, the heir to Brightmoon has grown. Once a princess who struggled with retaining enough power during outings and many people took more note to a fly on the wall is about to fully take over the role waiting for her since birth. A queen who Adora knows will be a great one, possibly the greatest of them all. There is no doubt in her mind. 

Glimmer reaches the throne and stares out to the crowd. With a moment to breathe, she begins to speak. As she does so, her voice is strong and unwavering. One that belongs to a ruler of the world’s largest kingdom. 

“I’m here today because Queen Angella, my mother sacrificed herself to save Etheria. We can’t let her bravery be in vain.”

Adora grips the sword clutched in her hand tightly, her knuckles threatening to turn white. Those wounds are still fresh. It is a rare night now to not have a vivid dream of when Angella gave her life, barring the blonde from doing the same. So many hours and days have been spent by both the warrior and the now queen crying in each other's arms or trying to give the other comfort. Glimmer is right. Even if the wounds still bleed or that the guilt eats away at her, Adora won’t allow Angella’s last deed be in vain.

Glimmer continues, her voice only growing stronger and more confident with each passing word. “But there’s so much we still need to do. Hordak is still in power, and we know there’s an even larger Horde army out there somewhere. We can’t let them win.

“It’s time for us to take back our home. Together we will push out the Horde, once and for all!”

Cheering erupts from the crowd, filling the large room with sounds of exhilaration and hope. Adora feels tears of joy pricking at the edges of her eyes, wanting to spill out and run down her cheeks. Her heart has grown so much, it threatens to burst out of her chest. All that wants to break free and be seen by the entire world is love. Love and adoration, every ounce for the new found queen. 

Adora wonders how long it has been since these feelings first cropped up in her chest. From the moment they met, even on opposite sides, there has always been something that draws the blonde to Glimmer. Maybe it’s the fire that always burns in her heart and eyes. Maybe it’s the way she always has a quip ready, not caring what others might think. Or maybe even, it’s how no matter what is thrown at her, she digs in her heels, stands her ground, and remains on her feet despite the toll on her body and mind. 

If only Adora could find the courage to tell the queen the truth of her feelings that lie in her heart. Yet, there already has been so much thrown at Glimmer, so much shifting and rearranging. The blonde can wait longer, she already has for who knows how long, to tell her how much she loves her. Let there be one thing to remain the same and not throw her off. Adora tells herself as long as they remain close then that shall be good enough for her. 

Bow suddenly wraps his arms around Adora’s body, nearly throwing her off balance. Adora manages to remain on her feet, gripping her other best friend in excitement. The blonde turns her attention back at Glimmer who slowly makes her way towards the pair. The second she gets within arms length, Adora breaks free of Bow’s grasp. Her own arms snake around Glimmer’s body, squeezing her into a tight hug. Still as She-ra, the height causes her to lift the queen straight off her feet. 

“I can’t tell you how proud I am of you!” Adora states, overflowing with joy. Words of affection inch their way up her throat, wanting to be said but the blonde holds them back. Not yet. 

“Adora!” Glimmer wheezes. “You’re crushing me!” 

“Oh! Sorry, Glim.” Adora gently places the queen down on her feet. With hands on Glimmer’s shoulders, she reverts back to typical self. She remains having to tilt her head down to look at the queen. Her lilac eyes shine brightly. Holding back words becomes an almost impossible task. Adora must think quickly. “You did amazing. And...I know you’re mother would be just as proud.”

“Thanks, Adora.” A soft, warm hand finds its way on Adora’s rougher ones. “That means a lot.”

Adora smiles softly, unable to pull her eyes away from her friend. “Don’t forget, I’m here for you. I will be right at your side, even more so now. You’re the queen and I will be your right hand if you need it, alright? We will beat the Horde once and for all and finally know what peace is life. I’ll do whatever so we can see that world together and I know you will lead us to greatness.”  _ And I love you so, so,  _ **_so_ ** _ much it hurts. _

Now a soft smile forms on Glimmer’s face. Adora’s heart melts at the sight, feeling like everything is right in the world seeing it. The queen takes a moment before saying, “Yes we will. This war won’t last much longer and I know we can win. Together...And Adora?”

“Yeah, Glim?”

“I was wondering. As queen now, I will need a first dance to celebrate. Would you do me the honor of being my first dance?”

Adora feels hotness spread across her face and travel down to every part of her being. Her first dance? Since the time at The Kingdoms of Snow, when the two only had brief moments of moving as one, the blonde has craved for more. For an actual, true dance. Now, it is here, waiting to be accepted. 

Glimmer begins to chuckle lightly. This only causes Adora’s whole body to burn and there is only a way to cool herself off. When Glimmer asks, “Do I take that as a yes?” Adora knows what she will respond with. 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Adora does not know what compels her but in a smooth motion, she lets go of the queen, and bends her lower half downward. At the same time, she reaches for one of Glimmer’s hands and pulls it close. The blonde has seen others do this a number of times and the feelings inside of her want to break free of their confinement. This act can ease that pressure, as it can be seen as a simple gesture right? Her lips find the top of Glimmer’s hand, placing a light kiss. When Adora looks up again, she tells the queen, “I would be honored.”

Adora swears Glimmer’s face has tinted red. Her lilac eyes shine even more, brighter than all the moons circling Etheria combined. The blonde is entranced by them. She never removes her own eyes from the queen as they make their way to the dance floor, ready to start off the night together. 


End file.
